


Atone

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Kink Meme at LJ. Prompt:<br/>"For a guy who can walk through walls, prison is a breeze. Edward's always sneaking out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atone

Ivan knows it’s wrong. Prison isn’t supposed to have revolving doors. It’s supposed to be a statement, a way of assuring society that the bad people can’t hurt them anymore.

But somehow, when Edward nips at his earlobe, presses him down into the mattress, he can’t bring himself to care.

Edward can sense his discomfort. He always could. “Hey,” he says, soft and low in Ivan’s ear. “What’s wrong? You’re so tense.”

Ivan bites his lip. “This isn’t…is this wrong? This is wrong, isn’t it?”

He can tell right away that Edward’s rolling his eyes, even from behind him.  He knows he’s an idealist, knows that he’s too weak to force Edward to go back, even if he wanted to.

At least Edward doesn’t make fun of him this time. He talks slowly, gently, as if soothing a skittish animal. “Prison is supposed to make everyone else safe, right?”

“Well, yes. But—"

“You know I’m not going to hurt anyone. I only ever come see you.”

“I know, but it’s against the law. If they find out—“

“How are they going to do that? I’m there every day, all day.” There’s something tight in Edward’s voice. “I’m there for bed-checks. I’m there for breakfast.”

“You’re not there now.”

Edward pauses for a moment. Then, he leans forward and wraps an arm around Ivan’s waist, pulling him back flush with Edward’s chest. “No,” he breathes, hot into Ivan’s ear. “I’m not. Do you want me to go back?” His hand trails lower, fingertips brushing over Ivan’s underwear, and the blond sucks in a gasp. “Just say the word, and I’ll go.”

Ivan can’t do it. He knows it’s wrong, knows it’s a miscarriage of justice to let his old friend walk around free every night. He can make all the excuses in the world about how Edward shouldn’t have been charged with murder, or should have been a Hero, or whatever he could think of, but that wouldn’t make it right.

Besides, none of those excuses would mean anything if anyone knew he’d been letting Edward into his bedroom for months.

Edward’s hand tangles in his hair, pulling just the way Ivan likes it. He bites Ivan’s lip, and Ivan moans.

He can hear the judge now, asking if he was prepared to go to jail with his friend.

Edward’s hand wraps around his cock. Ivan bucks into the touch, pleading, “Edward, fuck me, please, _please_.”

Keith, Kotetsu, looking disappointed. They ask if he knew about this.

Edward knows how to take care of him. He knows how to touch him just right. He knows how many fingers Ivan needs to be open enough to take a cock of that size without too much pain, and gives Ivan what he needs. Ivan lets out a gutteral groan and buries his face in the pillow. He spreads his legs, hungry, needy.

He imagines what Pao-Lin would say if she saw the bite marks on his neck. She might be happy for him, until she learned they came from an escaped felon.

Edward slides into him, thick cock spreading his ass a little too fast, hard enough to steal his breath.

Ivan stops imagining what else could go wrong because it doesn’t matter. It’s never mattered. Even though he’s learned how to say no to Edward, it doesn’t mean he wants to.  Right now, all he wants is to be fucked harder.

He loves how Edward gets close to the end. He starts out rough and fast, because he knows it gets Ivan off, but he can never keep it up. By the end, he’s holding his friend close to his chest, kissing his neck, stroking Ivan’s cock _exactly_ the right way, and it breaks Ivan’s heart to think of the good that Edward could be doing in the world right now. Maybe that’s why he’ll never turn him in.  Maybe by giving him this, he can atone.

Edward’s breathing grows ragged, uneven, and he’s panting in Ivan’s ear. “Please,” he murmurs, and Ivan’s never known what he’s asking for, even though it’s the same words every time. “Ivan, please!”

He slams up against that perfect spot deep inside his friend, and Ivan cries out as he comes against the bedsheets.

Edward thrusts a few more times, harder than before, all control gone, rough enough that it would really have hurt if Ivan hadn’t felt so _good_ , and he follows Ivan over the edge.

He used to shout when he came, back in school. Ivan had teased him for it. Now, he muffles his screams into his forearm, or Ivan’s shoulder, or the bedsheets. Not for the first time, Ivan wonders, but does not ask, what the other inmates have done to his friend in prison.

Before he leaves, he doesn’t bother to ask if Ivan will keep his secret. Come to think of it, he’s never asked Ivan to keep his secret. He just gives him a last kiss and fades through the wall, back the way he came.

In Ivan’s mind, just before he falls asleep, he hears a lawyer ask, “Did you ever think to ask where else he went?”


End file.
